


The Custody Battle of the Cosmos

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Series: Avengers' Do Not List [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Custody Battle, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While public speculation on celebrities’ custody battles are nothing new, this latest case that received notice is quite different and the strangest yet. Most likely because the two parties battling are not from from Earth but are extraterrestrials- one of who had saved the world numerous times: Thor of Asgard and the Jotuns Helblindi and Byleistr of Jotunhiem, who are demanding the return of their brother and heir, Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Custody Battle of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> avengerkink.livejournal.com prompt: Helblindi and Byleistr hear through their spies about Surrere-Loki. They want kid-Loki back before the Aseir screw him up again.

While public speculation on celebrities’ custody battles are nothing new, this latest case that received notice is quite different and the strangest yet. Most likely because the two parties battling are not from our high society, entertainment sector, or even from Earth but are extraterrestrials- one of who had saved the world numerous times: Thor of Asgard and the Jotuns Helblindi and Byleistr of Jotunhiem, who are demanding the return of their brother and heir, Loki.

As one may ask “Loki? Which one?” The notorious and alleged God of Mischief who made his debut by announcing that he will take over the world and nearly destroyed New York City? Or the member of the reformed Young Avengers, reported to take down bad guys with just a few words and a smile? According to the Jotuns, he is both and of their blood by their late father King Laufey. While this revelation had caught public interest and theories had sprung, this had been regarded as a detail in much bigger, complex story.

The battle began a month ago, when the Jotuns went live on the evening news and revealed that they had in fact gone to the government agency affiliated with the Avengers to hopefully act as mediator with the Asgardian Royal family so to work out a solution in the return of their brother. After a hostile confrontation with the Avengers, especially Thor, they decided to take it to the courts.

Over the next few days, Helblindi and Byleistr told the events of how after Jotunheim was invaded by Odin, father of Thor, he then stole the child in question.  After the death of their father and the near destruction of their world, they spent a long time rebuilding, all the while under the belief that their brother died as an infant. It was years later when they found out the truth by a source that remains anonymous.

Since Loki’s rebirth and residency on Earth, his brothers had devoted themselves to getting him back.

“This is an outrage. They have no right to a child of Asgard.” Thor had said, in a rare scene of him being infuriated.

 The Thunderer had retaliated, stating that Odin had in fact saved Loki from dying from exposure and starvation because he was abandoned. Loki was adopted into the Royal Family and is still a member despite his checkered past.  Also, the custody is suit is senseless, since Frost Giants (another term for the Jotuns) had always regarded Loki an enemy, even now, with Loki’s return and second chance at life.

The Jotuns admitted to accusations as the truth.

Helblindi explained: “Our Father had indeed sacrificed his son long ago. As many did after the siege of Jotunheim and our great loss that sent us in a dark age that we still suffer from. Our brother could not have survived in those conditions then. He was born weak, a runt, and the Jotuns had loss all that was needed to care for the runts. And so he was given an honorable death in the temple.”

Helblindi had also stated that while Loki was saved and given adequate care to survive to adulthood, it was evident that it was to his detriment, reminding the public that Loki ended up as the scourge of the Nine Realms. Something went wrong and the Frost Giants put a good deal of blame on Odin and his family, who is rumored to now neglect the boy.

What about now? Confusing as his origins maybe, the boy we know as “Kid Loki” is one of the main members of the Young Avengers, and a far cry from the destructive madman. Though in a dangerous profession, the boy is seen as happy and eager to help in his own way. As said before, he still regarded as a member of the Royal Family and a beloved son.

For the Jotuns, this is worse.

“The boy will one day feel the divide between him and everyone else. He is a Frost Giant and now everyone knows and with the addition of the elder-self’s past actions, the Asgardians will never truly accept him. And he is near to the verge of manhood and he needs to be properly educated in these matters, as well as his place as a Jotun of our lineage.”

Dr. Karla Sofen, a psychologist of NYU Hospital, gave her professional opinion, “If his brothers are correct in that Loki is be seen by all of Asgard as a ‘vile monster,' it would obviously be in his best interest to live with a the family who can nurture his identity as a Jotun and who can appreciate and understand the day-to-day realities- including that the culture is very much into survival and linked to their bodies. It would certainly be naive to assume that Loki had not already encountered prejudice, since the Asgardians have a long-standing enmity with the Jotuns.”

This had backed up with claims of incidents of bullying and even violent acts that threaten the child’s life by his own family. Sofen, along with several of her associates, have also concluded that Loki’s heroics are also a danger to his life, and should be pulled away from such activities until he reaches a more mature age and proper training.

“I am just shocked that people are okay with a twelve year old going out and risking his life day after day, with little to no supervision or protection.” 

Not all share this line of thought. Respected physicist Dr. Leonard Samson said, “Loki has ever known one family and its not the Frost Giants, it is Thor and their parents. They are currently raising him; Thor especially is looking after the best interest of his younger brother. To take him away from all that he knows and put into a different life, when he is at time developing his identity, will have severe effects on him.”

Dr. Samson further explained that despite any prejudice Loki had faced due to his connection to the former Asgardian villain, he also has a support system that helps him through such adversities. So far, evidence seems to be backing Dr. Samson’s claims with reports of a happy young man who is determine to help mankind. But then there are the reports of Loki suffering from night terrors, put in extreme situations that leave him traumatized and numerous threats on his life. Which one is true?

Whichever is the truth and how the facts support it, the case is now being reviewed by the New York State Court and a review board newly appoint by the United States government. As for the public now following these events and the secrets it reveals, there is more to come and may we all hope for the best.

_***Theories on” Kid Lok”i, pg. 9A** _  
_***Kid Heroes, State mandated child abuse? 11A** _  
_***Young Avengers save a school 14A** _

__

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
